


Welcome Back Mr. Mellark

by Diana_Flynn



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Flynn/pseuds/Diana_Flynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta Mellark has an appointment with Katniss Everdeen and she is ready to please him in anyway she can. The Kitty Ranch excerpt for PiP challenge Day 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Back Mr. Mellark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Demona424](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demona424/gifts).



> Inspired by #4: Ice & #9: Spiked wristband. This scene takes place after chapter 11, Ties and Trenchcoats. A new chapter of The Kitty Ranch will be posted on Monday. Thanks all who have been reading.

Okay Everdeen, don't show any fear, he'll just pounce on it. I give myself one more check in the mirror to make sure my high ponytail is smooth and the tie is perfect and I'm all set. Looking up at the clock panic sets since it's almost 3 pm. Shit, where did the time go? I don’t nearly feel ready for my appointment with Mr. Mellark. I think the butterflies in my stomach decided to play a game of field hockey, but I try to overcome them and look like the professional that I am. I am not a teenager with a crush I try to remind myself. 

I walk as quickly as my 5" heels will allow to the front receiving area in hopes that he is not there yet. He hates it when I’m not ready for him. 

“You look quite professional Katniss with that tie, the blazer and your hair in a high ponytail? What’s the occasion?” Joanna asks as she lounges on one of the couches waiting for her own client. 

“I thought I would accessorize around the tie.” I say plopping myself next to her. 

“Oh that’s right, Mr. Mellark’s usual day isn’t it? I'm sure he'll be please to see you in that tie."

"That's the point," I say kicking up my feet on her lap. 

"So did you get Thanksgiving weekend off?”

“No,” I can’t help but scowl. 

“I figured. Well at least I won’t be here by myself for once. We should make a big feast of it; turkey and all.”

“You mean I make the feast and you eat it as you are deathly afraid of the stove Joanna."

“Semantics. You know it’s a good idea,” she says fluttering her eyes at me. To further make her point she pushes my legs off her so she can lean forward and wiggle her boobs on my shoulder. 

“You know I’ll do it. You don’t have to give yourself to me for free.” She gives me a big kiss on my cheek, leaving lipstick on it, but I can’t help but laugh at how ridiculous she is being over Thanksgiving. 

The door buzzes and we both look up wondering if it’s for us. “Welcome back to The Kitty Ranch Mr. Mellark! It’s so wonderful how you’ve become a steady customer. I take it you are happy with Katniss,” I hear Effie voice trill loudly. His voice is to low for me to hear his answer but as he comes back once a week like clockwork I can assume the answer is yes. I extricate myself from Joanna’s limbs, wipe the lipstick off, straighten my tie and try not to look ancy as I wait.

Effie’s quick trot out paces Peeta and she comes in like a whirlwind of fuchsia and magenta. “Katniss, Mr. Mellark is here for you, now you two have a lovely time and remember to let me know if you need absolutely anything.”

The butterflies have moved from playing field hockey to doing jumping jacks as Peeta strides towards me, looking handsome in his well tailored suit. You'd think I would be used his weekly visits by now. I look into his intense blue eyes wondering what his mood is today and the devilish smile playing on his lips forcasts him being playful and dominating. 

“I like my tie better on you than on me Katniss.” He says holding it tightly in his hand.

“I like it better on me too. You better not want it back.” I reply. He tugs it so I am pulled into his chest and he plunges his tongue into my ready mouth, giving it a strong sweep, but he stops just as fast and pulls me out the door by the tie.

"Have fun you two kids!" Joanna waving at us and Peeta is temporarily transfixed by her bare breasts as she waves before I push him out the door. 

"I take it you are in a dominant mood today Mr. Mellark?" I ask as he continues to pull me down the hallway towards my room. 

He stops reels me in with the tie, grabbing me so tightly by the ass I can feel his fingers touching my entrance. "I'm in a mood to please you as many times as I fucking want tonight. And you know to call me Peeta, my little Kat," he growls in my ear. Moisture seeps down my thigh in reaction. 

"I won't argue with that Peeta," I answer biting down on his lower lip and pulling on it. When I let go he pulls me the rest of the way to my room. 

"Take my blazer off Peeta," I tell him once we enter my room. I bite my lower lip while squeezing my thighs together in the way I know will garner his attention in the right way, and to my satisfaction I see a significant bulge grows in his pants. 

Peeta's eyes darken and he deftly pops all the buttons open revealing my bare breasts to him. He slides the blazer down slowly making sure to brush my chest, my shoulders, my arms along the way. His cold finger tips leave goose bumps in their wake.

When the jacket is pooled around my feet I'm only left with his tie, my sheer panties and my 5" heels. 

I step forward until I feel his erection on my body and I start slowly rotating my hips. It is my turn to pull him by his tie until my mouth is to his ear. "What would you like to do first Peeta?" I ask before licking the tip of his ear. 

In reaction he lets out a long low growl. "Hands up against the wall Katniss" he orders, pointing to the blank wall next to all my "accessories." I do what he says pushing my butt out a bit and wiggling it so he has a good view. 

I turn my head to see Peeta take off his own blazer and roll up his cuffs slightly. To say I'm disappointed that he hasn't revealed his chiseled chest yet is an understatement. He walks up behind me grinding me from behind a bit, but that is only a distraction so he can pull my tie over my head. 

"I don't think you have utilized my tie in the proper manner Katniss." he says untying the knot and snapping it in his hands. He then pulls it in front of me and ties it tightly around my eyes. Oh damn. 

"We are going to conduct an experiment Katniss," he continues. I hear him rifling among my sex toys and accessories until he gives a satisfied grunt of finding what he wants. The lack of sight has already intensified my need for him and my heart is racing. My lower region is throbbing so hard right now it's screaming to be touched. 

He then pulls my hair hard, making me gasp a little bit. I feel spikes on my back and I realize he must have put the spiked cuff on his wrist. It doesn't hurt, all the spikes together tingles down my body. The other hand he grabs me tightly by the ass again. He is squeezing me so hard I can feel the blood pumping hard down there as my arousal reaches new heights. 

"What is your experiment Peeta?" I pant out, my arms shaking from the anticipation. 

"We are going to conduct an experiment to see if you can come without me touching you down there." Squeezing my ass a little harder before letting go of it completely. Shit, that is the last thing I want to hear. How is he going to do that?

He yanks my head a little harder until I let go of the wall and fall into his back. He kisses me on my shoulder before taking both of my slender wrists in one of his big hands and leads me to the bed. He picks me up and tosses me on the center of the bed before taking my wrists and putting them above my head.

"Let's use my other tie shall we?" He says before tying my wrists deftly like he did last week and anchoring them to the headboard of my bed. 

"What next?" I ask, getting impatient. 

"You wait." What? And then I hear him walk out of my room. Did he close the door? I don't think he closed the damn door. What is he getting?

The longest five minutes of my life pass by as I wait there tied to my bed before I hear him come back and close the door. 

"Peeta..." 

"No more questions Katniss. The experiment is about to begin." A couple of tense seconds go by then I feel his tongue flicking on my nipple. I humm in approval and arch my body up to his mouth as he pinches the other at the same time. 

"I love when you are excited Katniss. Your nipples, your wetness, how you make small noises for me." He says before he bites down hard making me yelp. He stops touching me completely and then I hear a rattle of something he picks up. I look in his direction frustrated that I only see black and then I really yelp, my whole body shooting up. The sensation on my nipple burns my skin but than I realize that it's just really cold. He is sliding ice around my breasts, and I feel the peeks harden more than they did before.

"Oh Peeta..." I can't help but moan. I don't understand why what should be an unpleasant sensation is making me feel so good. I clench and unclench my thighs trying to get sensation down there to satisfly the need of my throbbing clit.

He swallows my calls of his name with his own mouth, thrusting his tongue until I suck on it with urgency. He must have used the ice with his mouth because his tongue is cold, but it soon warms up as our deep kiss continues. He finally release my mouth and his head dips down to take my entire breast in his mouth and he sucks deeply. His now warm tongue sucks and pulls on it until it's completely wet and the throbbing in my lower body builds and builds. He takes the ice and puts it on my other nipple as he still sucks the other one so that I am feeling cold and warm at the same time. Oh god my brain feels like it's going to explode from the dueling sensations. If that wasn't enough, he starts rubbing the spiked cuff on my belly and it all becomes too much. My hips are rotating wildly searching for him to rub my clit but he never does. It doesn't matter though because I can feel my body is ready to fall over the precipice.

"Fuck Peeta!" I cry out and he pinches my nipple hard, bites down on the other one and digs the spiked band into my belly. That is enough and my orgasm slams me hard. My whole body lifts off the bed higher than before and I cry out so loud I'm pretty sure the whole brothel heard me. Peeta let's go and my body falls back down limp and I can still feel streaks of pleasure racing through me. 

Peeta lifts the blindfold off my eyes and there is a twinkle of satisfaction in his eyes. "I take it I succeeded in my experiment." I just nod my head weakly. 

"So what did you think my little Kat. Was that enough?" I lick my lips willing sound to come out of my mouth. 

"I think that maybe I should be paying you instead of the other way around. And that definitely was not enough," I finally answer. Peeta barks out in laughter before giving me a soft kiss. 

"Now it's your turn Peeta. Untie me." And Peeta complies. It's going to be a long pleasurable night.


End file.
